1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover for a vehicle seat belt buckle anchor and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a seat belt buckle anchor cover which includes telescoping parts
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle seat belt buckle is typically secured to the vehicle by an anchor. The anchor may be of different constructions. Commonly, the anchor is a cable which is secured to the buckle and to a part of the vehicle. A seat belt buckle anchor cover encloses the anchor.
A seat belt buckle anchor cover which includes telescoping parts is known. When the parts are telescopically collapsed together, assembly operations can be performed, such as securing the anchor to the buckle. When the parts are extended, one part adjacent the buckle interlocks with the buckle cover. Since the buckle moves and twists during use, there is some tendency for the buckle and the one part of the cable cover to become disconnected. If this happens, the parts of the cover telescopically collapse relative to each other and uncover the anchor.